


His Name is Cas

by sockadoodledo



Series: My Omega has a Name [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Felching, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockadoodledo/pseuds/sockadoodledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to keep Cas safe from any alpha who wants to take him, including his own father. John however is resourceful and makes sure to get the omega by himself because he has great plans with him. Cas actually enjoys the older alpha fucking him and John feels encouraged enough to talk about breeding him and taking him to his own bed. </p>
<p>Can things work out between Dean and Cas even as Dean sees him with his father and John clearly won't take a no for an answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name is Cas

During the next few weeks, Dean and Cas were mostly holed up in Dean’s room. When they were at school or out on the town, Cas kept very close to Dean, keeping his head down and trying not to draw attention to himself. 

Whenever someone wanted to start gesturing to Cas, Dean growled before they finished the familiar flipping hand gesture and trotted off instead.

But soon the big final football match of the season came up and Dean simply had to partake in it.

“Are you gonna be alright by yourself?” he breathed into Cas’ clavicle, holding on tight just before he was about to leave.

“Why? Don’t you want me to come with you?” Cas’ eyes filled with water.

“Babe, you know I’d love to, but I’ll be out on the pitch. I can’t protect you there. And Dad and Sam will be there too, so you have the house all to yourself. I just want you safe.”

“Yes, I understand. I just don’t like it when you’re not here.”

“I know, I don’t like it either. But we gotta be careful.”

Dean climbed Cas to give him an enthusiastic goodbye kiss which turned out into a lengthy make out session until hard knuckles made a knocking sound on the door.

“Dean, get out of the omega and let’s go. You’re gonna be late.”

“He has a name!” Dean yelled back at his father, but regretfully let go of Cas and packed his football gear. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised before he was out the door and left Cas behind, shivering in his absence.

 

Cas wasn’t happy about Dean being gone; he meandered around the empty rooms, looking out of the windows and checking the clock every 5 minutes to see if Dean would come back already. 

He was grateful that Dean kept all unwanted suitors off him, but it sometimes also made him mad to be practically helpless. He knew that Dean wasn’t the only alpha who thought he was pretty and many just waited for the opportune moment when Dean wasn’t by his side to mate with him.

Just when his thoughts had reached this point, he heard the door unlock and heavy steps first turning into the kitchen, then down the hall until the steps stopped where Cas was cowering in the living room.

“There you are,” John Winchester said and walked in, the inevitable dawning on Cas. John had left the game right after Dean ran out onto the pitch to come back here and fuck him. 

The older alpha wasn’t as blunt as last time. He sat down next to Cas, carefully taking in his appearance and then slowly lifting one hand to cup the omega’s face.

“Shhh, don’t worry. I’ll make it good this time.”

He crowded in on Cas, moving over him and parting his legs with strong hands while Cas kept himself pliant.

He gasped when John’s jeansclad knee rubbed over his cock and his hole, stimulating him deliciously.

“Yeah,” John praised when a moan escaped Cas as slick leaked out of him. “Last time you weren’t into this because you didn’t know what to expect, huh? But the way you moan when Dean fucks you shows me that you’re a right omega after all.”

John opened Cas’ jeans, leaving room for objection which wouldn't come from Cas because John kept rubbing him with his leg. And when no sound other than breathy gasps feel from Cas' lips John stuck his hand into his trousers right away, rubbing the slit of Cas’ cock before his hand wandered lower to his hole.

Two fingers went in easy this time and John pulled them out triumphantly groaning before he stuck them into his mouth and suckled at them.

Cas marvelled at the older man showing great relish at his taste and willingly undressed fully when John showed him the sign, his head strangely clear and his hole throbbing to have something bigger than fingers in it.

He got on his hands and knees, begging that John kept his promise to make it good because he really wanted to be mounted now. He expected to feel a cock pressing it’s way into him, but instead John's hands were parting his ass. He felt stubble scrape over his cheeks and then there was a moan when John started to eat out his ass.

“Fuck,” Cas whispered when the older man’s tongue lapped into him and he actually moaned because he couldn’t get enough of Cas’ slick.

“Mhm, I got you to talk,” John said with pride in his voice. “I prefer it if omegas like what I’m doing and I think you like this very much, don’t you?”

Cas moaned in answer and pressed his ass out for John to continue rimming him.

“I knew it,” the dark chuckle was already back inside his crack and then John went right back into him, licking deep and pointing his tongue inside Cas until he felt slick leaking out the entire time. John was incredibly happy and lapped it all up faster than Cas could produce it.

“Fuck you taste so good. I could spent the entire day eating you out. But we don’t have much time and I want to fuck you properly.”

By now, Cas was so desperate that he knew no decency anymore as he groaned out: “Please alpha. Fuck me, please.”

“Atta boy,” John praised and lined up his cock to Cas’ ready hole. He pushed inside and Cas felt great. He worked John’s cock inside him while he went as deep as he could.

“Wanna ride you hard, boy,” John said as he picked up sharp, edged thrusts inside him.

“Yes, do it. Fuck, I need it.”

“That’s right,” John’s smile was evident as he dragged Cas back onto his cock, pistoning in and out with force. “I knew you’d love my cock inside you. You like it better than Dean’s, don’t you?”

Cas’ let his head fall into a pillow as he fucked himself on John’s thick cock inside him and mumbled something indecipherable because he wouldn't lie and tell him that he enjoyed this more than being with Dean. John must have understood it as assertiveness because he slammed into him now with full force, his balls slapping against Cas’ perineum whenever he fucked inside.

“That’s a good omega, hmm. Breed you deep, fuck a big fat litter of pups into your belly, ah!” John shouted as Cas felt him come inside him.

Cas was so into the fucking that he took up his cock, jerking it with a handful of hard strokes and then he came underneath himself while John stilled inside him.

“Woah, your pussy is milking me. That’s what happens when omegas come? No wonder Dean loved that so much. Ah, this is good,” he said as he slipped out and popped Cas’ hole open.

“Let’s see how you taste with me inside you, huh?” and John lowered his head into Cas’ crack again, sucking his own come out and licking up the abundance of slick Cas had produced.

“Hmm, so good,” John said as he allowed Cas to sit up and dress himself again. “I want you to come into my room tonight. I really wanna fuck you full of my seed until you pup.”

Cas blushed fiercely, because that was the last thing he wanted and his eyes wandered over to the doorframe where he saw Dean standing there, his eyes wide and horrified.

 

Dean thought his whole world was ending when he saw John sneaking off from the pitch.

He played lousily and the coach really shouted at him as soon as there was a short pause but Dean hardly listened. His father still hadn’t returned and he just ran off the pitch, off home to check on Cas.

When he reached home, his worst fear had actually come true, because he heard John’s voice in the living room, talking to Cas. And then he stopped dead in his tracks because Cas answered, not frightened but doubtlessly horny: “Please alpha. Fuck me, please.”

Dean stood there in shock, frozen to the spot, when the sound of skin on skin started soon after that and Cas moaned brokenly while John undoubtedly fucked him senseless in there.

He couldn’t move, but he had to. He had to be sure of what was happening and see that Cas was alright at least.

Dean peeked into the living room and saw his father grab Cas’ hips for better purchase as his omega, his Cas, shouted at his father: “Yes, do it. Fuck, I need it.” And he thought his heart couldn’t be more broken until his father’s words actually still made it worse.

“You like it better than Dean’s, don’t you?” he heard his father shout as Cas fucked himself on his cock, and he muttered something into the pillow while Dean’s heart galloped away in his chest, pumping blood through his veins that felt like acid burning him. It hurt, it hurt so much and everything John said as he neared orgasm made it worse. He wanted to take Cas away from him, to breed puppies into his belly? To sleep in the same bed with Cas, after he sneaked out of his, of Dean’s room?

Icy splinters were now inside him and for a second, he didn’t even realise that Cas looked up at him, but then he focused and his face locked into a tight mask as he turned on his heel and stomped up to his own room, locking and bolting the door behind himself, even as he heard a small voice call out to him: “Dean, please open the door. We need to talk about this.”

“No, we don’t,” he yelled back. “Go back to the old man and have him fuck you pregnant.”

“I don’t want that.”

“Sure as hell didn’t look like it just now.”

“Please, Dean. Let me in.”

“No.”

“Please, Dean,” Cas said and there was a sob in his voice. “Please.”

“Ah, fuck it!” Dean yelled and ran over to the door to rip it open and tear Cas a new one. But when he saw Cas just as horrified as he had been just now, he felt the anger leave him and he pulled Cas in, locking the door when he heard John’s voice shout something downstairs.

“So what have you got to say?” he asked, way less heated than he had felt before.

Cas’ tears spilled over and he fiercely embraced Dean, muttering “I’m sorry” over and over until Dean felt his own eyes sting and burn.

“I couldn’t help it,” Cas sobbed against him. “It felt good. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, hey,” Dean stroked over Cas’ back. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. You didn’t want me to be with others and then this happened. It’s not okay.”

“I didn’t want you to be with others if you don’t want it,” Dean corrected Cas and pulled him over into his bathroom for a shower.

“So you liked it? He didn’t force you?”

“No. He was very dominant but he didn’t force me.”

“And you laid a hand on yourself to get you off? That’s something you shouldn’t do with just any alpha. You know that, don’t you? They might get brutal because of it.”

“I know, but I couldn’t help it. It was like a trance when it got really good. I just had to come and we always do it like that,” he added, his voice getting smaller again.

“I know we do,” Dean said, and despite the unspoken things between them, he pulled Cas up and held him tight to his aching heart. “You couldn’t help it.”

“I couldn’t,” Cas agreed and held on to him.

“So…” Dean’s throat was scratchy and hurt. “What happens now?”

“I don’t want his pups,” Cas said very quickly. “I don’t want to go into his room tonight.”

“You don’t?” Dean said, surprised and relieved.

“No, of course not,” Cas rumbled, actually angry as he frowned at him now. “I want you! And I want your pups, you stupid idiot.”

"Thanks,” Dean smiled because he didn't know what else to say, before he actually laughed at Cas growing some backbone and being comfortable enough to speak to him like that. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and think about this for a bit, okay?”

“Yes,” Cas agreed and stripped out of his clothes. He turned around and Dean’s gaze zeroed in on his ass, expecting come stains or slick there until he remembered that John had practically sucked Cas dry after coming inside him and a possessive growl rose up in his chest.

Cas cowered again and looked back at Dean, cupping his cock and hiding his hole from view.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, blushing and guilty looking.

“You don’t need to be sorry, Cas. That’s the way the world works. But I hate it. I hate that someone else can come to you and take you like that. I hate that we can do nothing against it. I don’t wanna share you with anyone.”

Cas looked at him from inside the shower, holding out his arm for Dean to join him as he discreetly cleaned any signs of what happened in the living room out of himself.

“I want that too,” he breathed when Dean was flush against him, closing the cubicle. 

“Look at us,” Dean chuckled as Cas lathered him up with sure movements. “Two sorry sons a’ bitches against the rest of the world.”

“I don’t mind that,” Cas purred and rubbed himself on Dean. He felt arousal building inside him, but he didn’t wanna get into this without having something absolutely certain.

“So, you really don’t like my father better than me? And what he does to you?”

Cas shook his head and turned himself around, presenting his clean hole, already producing slick again just for Dean. He smirked over his shoulder, capturing Dean’s mouth as he felt Dean’s cock thrust into him.

“I want you. Because you’re my alpha.”

“And you’re my omega,” Dean replied and his hands sneaked around to Cas’ front, fucking him from behind, tweaking his nipples and stroking him off until the shower washed both their come down the drain.

 

Dinner that night was awkward again, just like the time Dean and Cas had done it in John’s presence. The older alpha laughed loudly while Dean and Cas sat there, both not hungry and thinking about ways to get John to let Cas off the hook for tonight while Dean’s younger brother Sam looked at everyone and tried to unravel the mystery of what was happening here. 

“We’ll need pup beds soon,” John said during desert. “I plan to have at least six with you. Hopefully we can get fertility testing done and you can have more than one at the same time,” he said while looking at Cas.

Cas only jerked his head and took Dean’s hand which lay next to his plate, tightening his grip on him until Dean and Sam noticed it. John however just went on about having new pups in the house soon.

“After you’ve had half a dozen pups, you’ll sure know your place, omega. And perhaps some of my buddies would like you too, ey? An omega who actually comes from fucking is something special.”

“His name is Cas,” Dean fumed again and now he tightened his grip on Cas’ hand.

 

After dinner, they went into Dean’s room again, staring at each other with hopelessness in Cas’ eyes and righteous anger in Dean’s.

“He seems determined,” Cas started.

“He’s not having you,” Dean said at the same time.

They stood there for a while, ways to get around this going through their minds.

“There’s nothing for it,” Dean finally said. “We’re running away.”

“What? Where?” Cas asked, again timid all of a sudden. This was something new, something he didn’t feel comfortable with and his initial reaction, like anything ever since he presented, was fear.

“I don’t know where. Anywhere but here.”

“But Dean what would we do? Be on the run, don’t have anything to eat, nowhere to sleep?”

“Yes, if we have to,” Dean walked closer, taking Cas’ hands softer than at the table. “I’m willing to do this so I don’t have to see you carry Dad’s pups inside you.”

Cas nodded his assent, because yes, sleeping in the dirt was worth it if it meant seeing Dean with hope and love in his expression and not the stone cold disappointment that he had seen after John had pulled out of him.

“I agree,” he finally said. “I want to leave with you.”

Dean nodded and they started packing to be able to disappear before John demanded to have Cas in his bed.

 

They walked down the stairs quietly, both carrying a big duffle filled with clothes in their hands and had already reached the door which let to the garage when a voice spoke up behind them: “Where are you going?”

“Sammy?” Dean asked, relieved that it wasn’t his father, but still very startled.

“Yeah, it’s me,” his younger brother answered and came up to them.

“Cas and I are just going out for a bit, won’t be long,” Dean tried to lie to Sam.

“And that’s why you’re carrying hugeass duffles and look like you were caught doing something shady just now?” Sam raised his eyebrow.

“We don’t have time to discuss this, but Cas and I need to leave right now.”

“Yeah I know, Dean,” Sam said as if his brother had the thickest skull on the planet as he held out his own dufflebag. “That’s why I packed too.”

“What? Sammy, no. You can’t-”

“Look, either you can take me with you or we can continue to stand here until Dad catches us. What’s it gonna be?” Sam said matter-of-factly.

“You’re a fucking pain in my ass,” Dean mumbled as he opened the door to the garage and Sam understood it as invitation enough to slip in after them.

They loaded the family car up with their bags, and Dean backed it out of the driveway, praying that the signature rumble of the '67 Impala wasn’t too loud before they reached the main road and could speed off. 

He turned the wheel and Sam, who had somehow managed to slip into the shotgun seat yelled: “He’s there. Go, go, go!” and Dean floored the gas pedal and they drove off at neck breaking speed, Cas in the backseat watching John Winchester run out over the front lawn and mouthing something unintelligible with a distorted face as if he was screaming.

“Everyone alright? Everyone there?”

“There is a Dean. Check. Here is a Sam. Check. And there is a Cas. Check,” Sam beamed as Dean drove them out of town.

“Stop being so cheeky or I’ll leave your ass by the side of the road,” Dean grumbled.

“No, you won’t,” said Cas and Sam at the same time and their journey into an uncertain future went on.


End file.
